


Fields of Lavender

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Bath time.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 3





	Fields of Lavender

"You know, I'm more than capable of doing this myself," Martin stated, glaring at Danny and Danny rolled his eyes.

"I never said you weren't, I just said I *wanted* to help," Danny replied, smirking at Martin's sudden blush. "Besides, you do have a broken arm," Danny continued, sorting through his bag of goodies until he found what he was looking for.

"Yes, which is exactly why the doctor said no strenuous exercise," Martin retorted, but he was already struggling out of his pants and Danny knew he'd won. "And you are *not* putting that... Danny."

Danny smiled at Martin's irritation, forcing an innocence expression onto his face. "Oops, sorry about that," Danny teased, setting the (now half empty) bottle of lavender bubble bath on the side the tub and standing to meet Martin in the middle of the room.

Martin was still glaring at him, still looking like he couldn't decide whether to be pissed or aroused so Danny leaned forward, pressing their lips together and kissing Martin with as much tenderness as he could muster. And it obviously worked, because Martin sighed and shifted until there was nothing between them, kissing Danny back a little more insistently and, at this rate, they'd never get around to Danny's carefully prepared bath.

But Danny wasn't about to let an opportunity like this pass him by so he pulled away, silencing Martin's moaned protest by pressing his finger against Martin's lips and shaking his head.

"Plenty of time for that later, right now? You stink," Danny commented, earning yet another glare but it lacked the force of the first one so Danny smiled.

Took another step forward and carefully helped Martin ease his shirt over his head. It was a process, trying not to do any further damage to Martin's arm and, even though Martin said it didn't bother him, Danny still worried.

"Now, in you go," Danny prompted, grinning for what felt like the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes.

"I hate you for this," Martin replied, but he climbed into the tub all the same, easing himself down into frothy, lavender scented water.

Danny chose to ignore the comment, waiting until Martin was settled with his plastic wrapped arm resting on the edge of the bathtub. For a moment, Danny considered telling Martin to wash himself. Wanted to sit back and watch as Martin's deft fingers slide across his own slick skin. Wanted to watch Martin teasing his own nipples or stroking his own cock. But the moment passed and Danny reached for a washcloth, dipping it into the water and starting on Martin's chest.

Martin murmured something that Danny took as approval, a low, needy sound that seemed to vibrate through the small room. Martin's skin was already flushed from the heat of the water, and as Danny continued to wash in small circles, Martin's skin turned from bright pink to an almost scarlet red.

"Like that, do you?" Danny asked, inching his way down with the washcloth until his hand disappeared beneath the water.

"Fuck you," Martin mumbled, but his eyes closed and his head fell back so Danny didn't stop.

Somewhere along the way he lost the washcloth, letting the coarse material drift to the bottom of the tub and using his fingers explore silky soft skin. Past Martin's belly button and through the small trail of hair running down the centre of Martin's lower abdomen. Martin shifted forward, angling his hips and Danny couldn't help but chuckle. Couldn't help but watch as Martin tried in vain to close the distance between them.

But Danny wasn't done playing yet, nowhere near so he pulled his hand away, ignoring Martin's grunted protest and reaching for the still opened bottle of bubble bath. He poured some into his hands, rubbing his palms together until his hands were slick and soapy.

"Lean forward," Danny ordered, arching an eyebrow at Martin's almost scowl and waiting until Martin leaned forward, bracing his good arm across his bent knees.

"You're a tease, you know that, right?" Martin commented.

Danny ignored him, running fingertips down the line of Martin's back, massaging and cleaning all at the same time and by the time he was done, Martin was shaking and panting beneath him. Moaning every so often and Danny didn't miss Martin's sharp intake of air when Danny finally slipped beneath the water to trace circles over Martin's lower back. Down even further until he was cupping Martin's ass, fingers slipping between Martin's cheeks to tease Martin's opening.

And that got him a shuddering moan, followed by Martin pressing back into the sensation and Danny pushed a little harder until his index finger slide inside. And the angle was awkward, forcing Martin to rock forward and Danny to bend his wrist at an impossible angle, but it was worth it. Especially when Martin whispered Danny's name, opening just a little bit wider to let Danny slide two fingers inside.

"You still hate me?" Danny whispered into Martin's ear.

"Nnn... like you wouldn't believe," Martin replied, his words interspersed with the occasional growl and Danny laughed.

"I can stop," Danny offered, crooking a finger and Martin shook his head.

"You do and we're never doing this again," Martin warned, clenching his muscles and pulling Danny's fingers that much deeper.

"Can't have that," Danny replied, tongue darting out to trace a circle around Martin's ear.

And his t-shirt was already wet, clinging to him everywhere the water had splashed. He contemplated taking it off, discarding it onto the floor alongside Martin's clothes, but that would require moving and Danny was fairly comfortable where he was. Perched on the side of the tub, teeth worrying Martin's earlobe and fingers surrounded by tight heat.

He shifted just enough to reduce the pressure on his wrist and allow his free hand to snake its way back down Martin's chest. Pausing to roll Martin's nipples between his finger and thumb before inching lower, back down the same path he'd taken what seemed a lifetime ago. Not stopping this time, wrapping his hand around the base of Martin's cock and squeezing just long enough to prolong the moment.

And now Martin was cursing; soft words like fuck, and oh God, and please. Danny bent his head, seeking out the space just behind Martin's ear and sucking softly. Stroking with his hand now, smooth strokes that Martin arched into, every thrust forcing Danny to shift the fingers that were still buried deep in Martin's body.

Danny simultaneously hooked a finger and ran his thumb across Martin's slit, applying just enough pressure to start Martin babbling. Words that held no meaning but Danny had heard them enough to understand their meaning. Did it again the second Martin fell silent and Martin turned his head enough to fuse their lips together.

Kissing like it was going out of style and by the time he pulled away, Danny was panting and just about as flushed as Martin. Cock straining in his jeans and Danny wanted nothing more than to release the pressure, pull himself free and maybe climb into the tub behind Martin and...

"Fuck, Danny..." Martin interrupted, and then he was tensing and Danny swallowed the thought along side Martin's cry in another kiss.

Martin tightened around Danny's fingers, come spilling into the water, across the exposed part of his stomach and into Danny's hand. Danny waited until the shuddering subsided, pulling his fingers free and using the now tepid water to wash his hands clean before placing a final kiss on the side of Martin's temple and standing. Ignoring his own need and moving across the room in search of a towel.

"How's the arm?" Danny asked, noting the clenched fingers on Martin's injured arm.

"What arm?" Martin asked, still panting and Danny crossed back over to the tub to help Martin out of the water.

Dried Martin off with slow precision and drained the tub before finally leading Martin into the bedroom. Settling him into the bed with his arm propped under a pillow and the sheets pooled at the foot of the bed. He took a moment to just look, eyes wandering down Martin's body, taking in the way Martin's legs fell open and the knowing look in Martin's eyes.

"You sure you're up for this?" Danny asked, feeling stupid for even asking because he probably should have asked before their bathtub adventures.

"Well, technically no, but I'm pretty sure you can change that," Martin replied, glancing down at his spent cock and smirking.

Danny shook his head, stripping out of his damp clothes and climbing onto the bed to hover over Martin. And he felt selfish, like he was somehow taking advantage of Martin but then Martin gave him that impatient look and Danny knew he was just overreacting. Worrying about things he didn't need to worry about so he hooked his hands under Martin's legs, pulling until Martin's knees fell open.

And then Martin uncapped a bottle of lube, though when he'd had the forethought to root around in the nightstand for it, Danny didn't know. Didn't really care though because Martin was running slick fingers down Danny's length and Danny couldn't remember the last time anything felt so good. He was fairly certain he could come just from this but then Martin was pulling away, angling his hips and urging Danny forward.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Danny managed as he pushed his way inside.

And Martin just opened, letting Danny bury himself to the hilt in one long thrust, legs coming up to wrap around Danny's waist and pull him even deeper.

"Trust me, I appreciate it," Martin replied, clenching his muscles and Danny groaned at the sensation.

And Martin did it again and Danny got the distinct impression Martin was punishing him for worrying too much. Punishing him for coddling and maybe Martin had a point. Then again, if this was Martin's version of discipline, Danny was starting to think he needed to dote on Martin more often. Hell, he'd even be willing to get up every morning and make Martin breakfast in bed if it meant this.

Just them, Martin rocking against him, urging him on and intentionally tensing every time Danny thrust forward. Doing it again when Danny shifted back and eventually, Danny lost his rhythm, thrusting in and out frantically and not really caring if Martin protested. And maybe that was the point.

Because Martin was grunting beneath him, cock hard once again and his own hand rubbing circles across his head. Squeezing in time to his pants and it was just about the hottest thing Danny had ever seen. Danny brought his hand down to wrap around Martin's fingers, forcing Martin's hand to wrap around his length, stroking fast and just this side of frantic.

He knew it would take Martin a while, he'd seen just how hard Martin had come in the tub so Danny removed his hand long enough to squeeze his own base. And that helped a little so he shifted on the arm braced next to Martin's head and leaned forward to suck at the soft skin on Martin's neck. The new position forced Martin to arch back; his legs tightening around Danny's waist and now Danny could feel Martin's knuckles brushing against his stomach.

Sort of liked the sensation so he brought his hand back to wrap around Martin's, forcing Martin's hand faster until Martin was whimpering into Danny's hair. And just like that Martin was tensing again, coming with a little less force than he had in the tub and Danny waited until Martin stopped shaking to thrust once, one more time and then he too was coming. White light flashing beneath his eyes and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to collapse on top of Martin.

He withdrew slowly, shifting until he was nestled into Martin's side, breath coming in laboured pants and sweat creeping down his back.

"How's the arm?" Danny asked, the words coming out a croaked whisper.

"If you ask me that one more time, I'm going to break *your* arm," Martin replied, but his tone was teasing and Danny laughed.

"Sorry..." Danny mumbled, letting his eyes drift shut but they flew open when Martin shifted. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think I need another bath," Martin replied, winking slightly. "You should probably join me. I hate to break it to you, but you stink."

"I wonder whose fault that is," Danny commented but he let Martin pull him to his feet.

Followed Martin back into the bathroom and when Danny reached for the bubble bath, Martin closed his hand around Danny's wrist and shook his head. And Danny laughed, placing the bottle onto the counter and nodding his agreement.


End file.
